Hungover
by Echokid14
Summary: After the WWE Trish and Lita both moved on physically. But Lita didn't move on mentally, too bad it's too late to ta/Trish Femslash!
1. Armeggedon

**title: Hungover**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing or anyone associated with WWE...but a kid can dream right?**

**Pairing: Lita/Trish**

**Author's note: I was inspired by reading Heel princess' high school sweet hearts, I really love the story. But I wanted to try my own take on it and this is the product of a few months of thinking and listening to Alkaline trio one of their songs is the name of this chapter. Oh and just for an update to Lay-Cool lover don't worry I have not forgotten about your request. I'm actually almost done writing it, I'm just taking awhile to get the ending out mostly due to the fact that there is a difficult scene in it and I wanna make sure it's perfect. As Vera says "Better late and good than fast and crappy". The same goes for anyone who enjoys reading if only it were that easy, I'm hoping that chap 4&5 will be up soon.**

**but enough with me and my babble onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>Lita couldn't believe what the little piece of paper she held in her hand said, nor how every meaning in every word in that stupid girly font tore away another piece of her heart.<p>

**_You are cordially invited to:_**

**_Ronald and Patrica's wedding_**

**Time: **_3:00pm_

**Where: **_Ontario,Canada_

**When: **_June 4_

**Please call to RSVP**

"No...Fucking way" Lita muttered. She could not comprehend that Trish was actually getting married. Seeing as they both knew that Trish truly preferred women.

_This isn't happening...This can't be happening _Lita thought. The redhead swayed unsteadily as she stared at the letter rereading it,feeling tears forming.

"Hey...Lita are you ok?" A familiar voice called out.

"I...I don't know" Lita replied in a voice she didn't recognize, she felt dizzy.

Lita kept rereading the invitation each and every time she did she tried to will it to tell her something anything else, but no matter how many times she did the message and it's meaning remained the same. Meaning that the woman she loved with every fiber of her being was never going to be hers again.

_Well, Sophia you got just what you wanted... _Lita thought numbly as the tears she fought fell like waterfalls.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it was so short but this is supposed to be a one-shot...but Idk I just can't seem to stop here in my head...idk though...if you liked it please Pm me to continue other than that Thank you for reading please review and don't forget to send those requests in I'm more than happy to write them<strong>

**Echokid14**


	2. Wash Away

**title: Hungover**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing or anyone associated with WWE...but a kid can dream right?**

**Pairing: Lita/Trish**

**Author's note: Here's the 2nd chapter to the hungover series...I know I haven't updated in awhile and well that's because of the computer issues but don't worry I'm still writing and will be posting stories when I can! Now on to the fic!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lita What's going on!" The voice now rushed to her side and the owner of it holding the redhead.<p>

" She's...She's...getting married" Lita said her voice hollow.

"Jeff! Is she OK?" Matt Hardy shouted to his brother.

Jeff replied by shaking his head no. Matt came up beside the two, he glanced at the woman in his brother's arms and knew from the tears spilling from her eyes that whatever was wrong was serious.

"Trish is getting married" Jeff whispered as if he was cautious of Lita overhearing.

Matt was stunned he knew how much Lita loved Trish, he was the one she came too when she needed advice on how to propose to the blonde.

"Lita...I'm so sorry" Matt said quitely. "no...It's ok...It's not your fault" Lita stated pushing Jeff away attempting to steady herself. Her head felt like it was swimming.

"I...I need to go" Lita said. " I need to go clear my head" She added as she headed towards her house to retrieve her keys.

"Wait Lita no!" You should just relax" Matt protested.

The redhead responded with an apologetic look. That Matt knew meant she was going to handle this her way no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short Chapter 3 is going to be much longer. Also I should be posting two one shots very soon one is new and the other is the request I recevied from Lay-Cool lover (sorry but it was deleted in the computer crash so I'm currently re writing alot of it) Please review and send in those requests!<strong>

**Echokid14**


	3. Fake it

**Author's note: so this story has hit a slight snag, but no worries like I said it's _slight _and I know how this is going to end so there will be no problems with updating this fic to the end! On another note there is a bit of a dead end with if only it were that easy, I'm going to post a beat of chap 4 on my live journal if any of you would like to add suggestions or give some feedback to help out that would be greatly appreciated. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>"So excited about that your big day is almost here?" Cassie questioned.<p>

"Yeah super excited!" Trish replied making sure to sound overly giddy.

Lately Trish made sure that her responses to anything related to the wedding were overly joyous. Even though half the time she felt mildly entertained by the wedding planning and the other half of the time felt regret or anxiety. The only person who saw through Trish's Oscar worthy performance was her older sister Cassie.

But Trish maintained her act regardless of the fact, she thought that if she broke character even for the slightest moment she would break down and cancel the whole thing. That was just not an option. Cassie gave her baby sister a skeptical look.

"Trish you can drop the act, seriously how do you feel about this?" She asked concerned.

Cassie and Trish were close, most of the time they could read each other's actions and know exactly what they mean. So Cassie could tell that Trish was worried about something but just couldn't put her finger on what. She had been chalking it up to nerves, but nerves just didn't seem like the right answer. Especially not with the amount of time and effort Trish was putting into this performance she was putting on.

The blonde felt herself almost throw catution to the wind and tell her sister how she sincerely felt, she made a quick inner recover.

"I'm serious Cassie I'm super happy about this!" Trish replied with an over the top cheerfulness.

Cassie let out a defeated sigh. "Fine I''m not going to force the truth out of you Patricia"

"Good have you sent the invitations?" Trish asked eager to be off the previous topic.

Oh god should I tell her now? She's going to find out eventually...Damnit Ron! The older sister thought.

"Yeah" Cassie replied breaking eye contact.

Trish picked up on her sisters slight demeanor change.

"What's wrong with the invitations?" Trish questioned with concern.

While the blonde did not like the idea of getting married, she had still invested a lot of time into the planning and wanted things to run smoothly.

There sure as hell better not be anything amiss with those stupid letters She mentally threatened.

"Nothing they've all been sent and people are already raising" Cassie said meekly.

"what else?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow. She did not like the vibes she was picking up from that response and knew there was something missing from the whole story.

"Ron and I were going over the invitations list and he noticed all of your friends were invited except..LATA..." Cassie said hesitant on saying the rest.

Trish's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name, it had seemed like an eternity since she had heard that name.

"And" Trish pressed now regretting that she had ever told her soon to be husband that she was once best friends with the fiery redhead.

"Well" Cassie began, bracing herself for her sister's reaction.

"He thought it would be a good idea to invite LATA" She explained.

There was a deafening silence as the blond tried to process the information she had just received.

Trish's jaw hit the floor.

What?...Did she just say LATA is invited to my wedding? The blond thought abstractly. She was overcome by a whirlwind of emotions sadness, relief,guilt,shock, and a tiny glimmer of happiness.

Trish's only physical reaction was allowing heavy thick tears to stream down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. I hope you all are enjoying this little series so far.<strong>

**please review and let me know what you think. Also send in those request I really love writing them for you guys!**

**Echokid14**


	4. Can I be your memory?

**title: Hungover**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing or anyone associated with WWE...but a kid can dream right?**

**Pairing: Lita/Trish**

**Author's note: I want to thank each and everyone of that has ever favorited, reviewed or alerted my stories or me. I greatly appreciate it. You guys are awesome and deserve to know it!**

**Now there is some important news I have a poll going on on my profile page, Go and vote for the pairing you want to see in the next fic I write. I'm calling it the fans request fic poll!**

**OK enough propaganda onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>"Shh...It's OK Trish...It's going to be OK" Cassie consoled.<p>

_She's finally showing some emotion, It makes sense that Lita has this effect on her _Cassie thought.

"It's OK I'm sure this will be good for you two, you guys can make up" Cassie Said.

Trish composed herself some. She knew that Cassie had no clue that her and Lita had been together for 3 years. Cassie just thought they were 'best' friends who had a bad falling out.

_No if she does come she'll never forgive me _The blonde thought as she lifted her head. Keeping her eyes from meeting her sisters.

"Maybe your right, this could be a good chance for us to make up" Trish lied

[ ]

Lita has gotten in her car and just took off. With no real destination in mind, all she wanted to do was clear her head. She just let her subconscious direct her. she hadn't even realized where she was until she came to a stop in front of her best friend Victoria's house.

Apparently her subconscious felt they needed to talk about it.

"I got an invitation too" The raven haired vixen admitted. She had found Lita outside of her home, sitting in her car crying.

After bringing her inside her friend explained the reason behind her tears.

"Are you going to go?" Victoria questioned softly.

Lita rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"I don't know, do you think she'll even want me there?" Lita said

"Of course she does Lita, she invited you" Candice said handing Lita the Pepsi she requested.

The Milwaukee native then took a seat next to Victoria. The redhead looked up at the couple.

"Maybe it was a mistake" She said.

"After all this time...it has to be, she chose her family...she chose him..." Lita added her voice quivering. Her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the pained yet accepting look on Trish's face as she took her mother's side.

Victoria placed a consoling hand on her best friend's shoulder. Completely understanding where the redhead was coming form. Her and Candice before finally settling down had faced the same obstacle with her own family. But Victoria chose Candice and her folks eventually came around.

"Maybe she wants to make amends, turn over a new leaf and wants you two to be friends" Candice suggested optimistically.

Lita stared at her pondering that concept. The redhead knew Trish didn't like to hold grudges or bad feelings with anyone. Maybe Candice had a point, it seemed logical for Trish to want to clear the air.

_Just friends with Trish? _Lita thought. Was that even possible?

After that history she couldn't imagine them just being friends. But at the same time even after what the blonde had to her.

Lita still missed Trish. Her laugh, her smile, her warm embrace they were all things Lita longed for from the blonde.

Even if she could only have them as 'friends'.

"Maybe she does want to start over-" The redhead stopped mid-sentence as a thought struck her.

_Maybe she wants to say goodbye. _That thought sounded just as logical as the 'friends' one. Lita knew without a doubt that no matter how much time has passed Trish always said goodbye.

She thought briefly back to a time before they dated. When the blonde had confided in Lita that it took her a few years after her father and brother died to finally say goodbye.

_Am I apart of that list now? _She wondered blankly.

_Everything that we were to her, that I was to her dead? And now she wants to say goodbye? _She mentally mulled over.

"What?" Victoria asked curious to know what her friend had stopped speaking.

"Or maybe she wants to say goodbye, before she starts her life with someone else...you know gain closure" Lita breaking from her thoughts.

There was a moment's pause as Lita's notion sunk in.

"You might be right" Victoria agreed. She could see the possibility behind it.

"Yeah...I could" Lita said bowing her head slightly letting hot tears drip from her eyes to her lap.

Lita heard a shuffle of movement from across the room before she felt herself become enveloped in a comforting hug by Candice. It threw Lita off some seeing as her and Lita had never been extremely close.

Before she could question or protest Candice's actions,the brunette spoke up

"You could be right you could be wrong, but you'll never know unless you go."

"The one thing we all know for sure is that your invited which can only mean she wants you there" Candice concluded pulling back from the redhead to meet her gaze.

_I do want to see Trish... _Lita mentally admitted. Deciding that it was the most reasonable answer in all the mess of questions, Lita made her decision.

"So what do you think?" Victoria asked.

With a nod Lita said "I'm going".

"Good, now that that's settled would you like to take part in our Sunday, sundae tradition?" Candice questioned cheerfully.

The redhead smiling responded with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, send in requests and vote!<strong>

**Echokid14**


	5. Digital Love

**Title: Hungover**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with WWE...but a kid can dream right?**

**Pairing: Lita/Trish**

**Author's note: I'm sorry its been taking me so long to update I really am, but with this story because it is inspired by Heel Princess' high school sweet hearts I really obsess and become anxious trying to write out some of the scenes. This leads trying to let them flow naturally which is a result of my wanting to honor this stories inspiration justly. So all of you please bear with me, I will finish this fic!**

**Enough with the groveling onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>The Stars overhead were so brilliantly sparkling that Trish found it hard to tear her gaze away from it. Wrapped in the warm arms of her lover sitting on the sand, listening to the soft crash of the waves against shore. Inhaling the scent of sea salt mixed with the scent of the woman who enveloped her. Releasing a gentle sigh Trish felt like she could live in this moment forever.<p>

"Are you having a good time?" The redhead asked her chin upon the blonde's head.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful I'm glad we came" Trish replied smiling. Lita had just told her they were going somewhere and brought Trish here, something so out of the blue to do 'just because'. That reasoning, that spontaneity was one of the many things Trish really loved about Lita.

"So I have something to tell you. There's a reason for us being here tonight" Lita said.

"Really? What?" asked curiously shocked that her girlfriend had a motive behind this serene moment.

"I thought only the perfect atmosphere would be worthy of my perfect girlfriend" the redhead replied kissing the top of Trish's head.

"Aww..baby you're so sweet" Trish said turning around within Lita's arms to give her a kiss, before it could deepen the redhead pulled away to stare into Trish's eyes.

"Wait Babe, There's more to why we're here" She stated inhaling deeply.

"Baby you ok?" Trish asked her features becoming quizzical. Lita responded with a nod.

_What does she have to say that could be possibly making her so nervous? _The blond pondered.

"The truth is" Lita began maintain the blonde's gaze.

"That I love you, really with all my heart and soul, love you. You're the most beautiful, and intelligent woman I've ever laid eyes on. I feel so lucky to be with you and the last two and a half years we've spent together have been honestly the happiest days of my life" Lita finished.

Trish could feel tears of joy welling behind her eyes. "I love you too Lita you're my everything" Trish replied feeling truly moved by the redhead's profession, wrapping her arms around Lita hugging her tightly. Lita shortly after their bodies had connected pulled away from the blonde's hold.

"Patricia, I told you all of this and brought you here tonight, because it's all been leading up to one question" Lita stated staring intensely into Trish's eyes. The air between the two quickly became tense, electricity sparking the atmosphere around them. Both women could feel it.

"What do you want to ask me Lita?" Trish inquired completely unaware of what Lita would say, only knowing that it was very important. The Redhead reached into her pocket and pulled something out that she hid behind her back.

"I can't envision my life without you and will gladly spend the rest of my life with you, if you'd allow me to. So, now I'm asking you Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me?" Lita questioned revealing from behind her back was a gorgeous ring that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Yes, Yes I will marry you Amy Christine Dumas" Trish responded as tears of happiness streamed down her face, she was for the only time she could recall stunned in the most magnificent of ways. Lita slipped the ring onto her fiancé's finger. Once the ring was on, Trish took a split second to examine the brilliantly gleaming ring on her hand. Overcome with elation she swiftly pulled the redhead towards herself embracing her tightly. For a moment they sat there on the sandy shore holding each other taking everything in, the stars twinkling above, the waves crashing in a steady soft rhythm against the shore, and the moon shining down on them. Illuminating this moment when they two halves of the same puzzle became one.

Suddenly everything was becoming blurry and began to fade as the sky overhead seemed to say "Patricia…Trish it's time to wake up". Wanting so badly for this to last, Trish cast one more glance into her soul mate's chocolate eyes before everything went to black.

Trish's eyes fluttered open to see her husband smiling down at her.

"Time to get up sleepy head, you were sleeping in" he informed good naturedly .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this, I worked pretty hard on it.<strong>

** Thank you for reading, please review and send in requests. ****Also if you're curious as to what Trish's ring looked like pm me and I will send you the link.******

**Let me give a special thanks to these outstanding reviewers: **** Thank you very much Mick-a-rana, Mmisery loves Slash, jcott3****, KrysDixie, Sheady 16 and Heel Princess for reviewing this series you all are the most awesome reviewers ever and make me want to write more for you ( Suicide attempts be dammed). So thank you for reviews that pulled me through the rough times and dragged me back to where I belong! :)**


	6. Here with me

**Title: Hungover**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with WWE...but a kid can dream right?**

**Pairing: Lita/Trish**

**Author's notes: Just a head's up I have another poll going on my profile page with the runner up's from the first poll. I do intend to post the Mickie/Melina paring win from the first poll, its just become quite the lengthy fic and needs lots of editing. Also shout out to those that have requested fics they will be up soon.**

* * *

><p>The blonde's bleary eyes scanned around the room, feeling sensations of wanton and anguish as she noted the lack of Goth décor which would have been accented by band posters, a style that she didn't care for, but was uniquely Lita's.<p>

_No this isn't our home. Its Ron's home…This is my life, remember? _She thought dejectedly. Rising up groggily her still sleep filled eyes rested on her fiancée's visage.

"You were sleeping pretty deeply, did you have a good dream?" he asked with the same grin he'd wore when awakening the blond.

_I was having a great dream. _"I guess" Trish sighed rolling over her back facing him.

"What's the matter Trisha? Was it a bad dream?" Ron asked rubbing her his hand along her arm soothingly.

"No" _It's waking up that's the nightmare. _She thought, trying to ignore the sick feelings his touch gave her.

"Everything is fine honey" She lied rolling back over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before quickly getting up to get dressed. Checking her planner on the dresser she noted that today they were meeting their wedding planner, to go over the final details.

"We're meeting Heather to go over the time of the refitting, final tab of the cater, and the confirmation of hotels and flights of the out of town guests." Trish informed while shuffling through her dresser for a top.

"I'll be dressed and ready in a few minutes, so I'll meet you in the car" Trish stated while pulling out a white V-neck top.

"Ok, I'll see ya down there" Ron agreed complacently, kissing the blond on the cheek as he passed.

Within fifteen minutes Trish was ready and they were on their way to meet the wedding planner. They had been on the road for ten minutes the entire drive silent. Trish sat in the passenger's seat one elbow propped up on the side door. Her hand supporting her chin as she gazed out the window.

"I can't wait for all this planning to be finished, so we can just focus on us." Ron stated piercing the quiet. The blond remained mute, her conscious barely registering that he had spoken her mind kept circling back to the dream she'd had. Half of her trying to shake the whole thought away. The other half trying to cling to every detail of it. Ron noticing the beat of silence glanced over at the woman before returning his attention back to the road.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yeah that sounds great" Trish responded absently still observing the passing blur of roadside.

"Patricia are you sure you're feeling ok?" Ron questioned concerned while arching a brow. Her conscious picking up on his tone brought her back to reality, giving her a mental heads hake.

"What? Oh I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind, thinking about what we should arrange for the reception" She replied quickly with earnest. Turning her head to give him a reassuring smile. As he again glanced over briefly.

"Ahh ok I'll be quiet so you can think then" He stated smiling, after a nod of response, she returned to her previous position. Her thoughts mimicked her body, once again recalling her dream.

_I wonder what's she's doing right now? _Trish pondered.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you all enjoyed this, I've got ch.7 outline well and am hoping to have it posted within the next two weeks.<strong>


End file.
